inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reed Larson
| birth_place = Minneapolis, MN, US | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1976 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | wha_draft = 220th overall | wha_draft_year = 1974 | wha_draft_team = Minnesota Fighting Saints | career_start = 1976 | career_end = 1990 }} Reed David Larson (born July 30, 1956) is a retired professional ice hockey defenseman and former captain of the Detroit Red Wings who played 904 regular season games in the National Hockey League between 1976 and 1990. He is a member of the United States Hockey Hall of Fame. College career Larson spent three seasons under coach Herb Brooks at the University of Minnesota's Minnesota Gophers before being drafted by the Detroit Red Wings with the 22nd pick of the 1976 NHL Entry Draft. He was named one of the 50 greatest players in University of Minnesota hockey history as part of the "Legends on Ice" tribute in 2001. Professional and international career Larson joined Detroit near the end of the 1976–77 season after Minnesota suspended him for assaulting an official during a WCHA game. He appeared in 14 NHL games that season and was also named to Team USA for the 1977 World Ice Hockey Championships but missed the tournament due to shoulder injury. His first full NHL season (1977–78) was highly successful as he was runner-up for the Calder Trophy as the NHL's top rookie, scoring the most points (60) by a rookie defenseman. A tough, offensive defenseman, he was particularly well known for his hard slap shot. Larson became the first American player to score 200 goals and he appeared in the 1978, 1980 and 1981 NHL All-Star Games as the Red Wings representative. He finally made his international debut for the United States national team at the 1981 World Ice Hockey Championships tournament and also represented the U.S. at the 1981 Canada Cup. Larson spent ten NHL seasons in Detroit until the Red Wings traded him to the Boston Bruins for Mike O'Connell in 1986. He played another two seasons for the Bruins before ending his NHL career in 1989–90 with the Buffalo Sabres His professional career continued overseas in Italy where he was a player-coach for four seasons before returning to his home state for a final nine games for the International Hockey League Minnesota Moose in 1994–95. He also played six games for Roller Hockey International's Minnesota team in 1994. Post playing career Reed Larson has mostly been working for the insurance business since his retirement. He has also been active in Oldtimers' charity hockey and has played in Heroes of Hockey games at several NHL All-Star weekends. He was elected to the United States Hockey Hall of Fame in 1996. Awards and achievements *Member of U.S. Hockey Hall of Fame *NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team (1975) *WCHA First All-Star Team (1976) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1978, 1980, 1981) Career statistics External links * *Reed Larson's bio at Hockeydraftcentral.com * Category:1956 births Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Courmaosta HC players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:HC Alleghe players Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Living people Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Minnesota Fighting Saints draft picks Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers men's ice hockey players Category:Minnesota Moose players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:People from Minneapolis, Minnesota Category:Roller Hockey International players Category:United States Hockey Hall of Fame de:Reed Larson fr:Reed Larson